The present invention relates to a wrist cast brace. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wrist cast brace which allows for wrist motion.
Intra-articular fractures, or fractures which extend into the joint, require anatomic reduction and early mobilization whenever this is possible. However, in many circumstances the degree of comminution or bony fragmentation precludes the achievement of a satisfactory reduction. Under these conditions, joint incongruity may lead to progressive degenerative arthritis.
Early motion has been observed experimentally to provide a stimulus for the healing of defects in articular cartilage. Clinically, the use of traction and early motion in comminuted intra-articular fractures has been used to improve joint congruity and to stimulate fibrocartilage repair of the articular cartilage defects.
The following U.S. patents are illustrative of various splints, braces or similar devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,357,323 (Goldberg, Sept. 5, 1944); 2,767,708 (Keropian, Oct. 23, 1956); 3,327,703 (Gamm, June 27, 1967); 3,785,371 (Lewis, Jan. 15, 1974); 3,788,307 (Kistner, Jan. 29, 1974); 4,191,373 (Lancellotti, Mar. 4, 1980); 4,265,230 (Jordon, May 5, 1981); and 4,336,796 (Andrews et al, June 29, 1982).
The Goldberg patent describes a splint with adjustable stops for positioning the metacarpals and maintaining a fixed position. More specifically, a clamp which is slidable within a slot is used to adjust the device depending upon the size of a patient's hand.
The Keropian patent shows an orthopedic brace for the hand of a patient suffering from poliomyelitis. It is adjustable and allows motion through a device which is spring-loaded to aid a patient with muscular problems. The spring allows flexion and extension of the wrist. The device is strapped to the arm. Slots are used to permit sliding of a wrist section of the brace relative to a forearm section of the brace. Metallic hinge pins are used for adjustment purposes.
The Gamm patent discloses an elastic support for stabilization of the wrist and to simultaneously allow flexing movements of the patient's wrist.
The Lewis patent shows an elbow sleeve having adjustable hinge limits to prevent a wearer from flexing his elbow beyond certain points.
The Kistner patent discloses a non-mobile wrist splint with adjustable positioners. It is intended to hold a wearer's wrist in a fixed position.
The Lancellotti patent discloses an elbow brace for treating tennis elbow. The brace includes a slidable connection to allow movement of a forearm section relative to another section.
The Gordon patent shows a traction splint which places tension upon a patient's leg by use of a tether connected to a pin on a splint frame. The joints are held in a fixed position.
The Andrews et al patent shows a distal extremity traction device for the femur. It includes a width adjustment feature having a slot and bolt. However, it does not allow maximum motion at the affected joint.
The use of dynamic traction implementing early knee motion has been accomplished by [Apley, Apley's System of Orthopaedics and Fractures, 6th Ed., London, Butterworth Scientific (1982)] for the treatment of tibial plateau fractures.
The concept of distal traction to avoid shortening of forearm length and loss of radiocarpal and radioulnar integrity was developed by [Green, J. of Bone and Joint Surgery, 57A:304-310 (1975)] through the use of pins and plaster. However, Green's technique did not allow for wrist motion.